Proximity switches which are actuated by relative movement between members are well known in the art. For example, in automobiles and the like, it is common to provide a proximity switch in the form of a door jamb switch on the body of an automotive vehicle which is actuated when the door is closed to electrically disconnect one or more lights within the vehicle and is deactivated when the door is open to make a connection illuminating the lights within the vehicle.
One of the problems in connection with such proximity switch assemblies is that the electrical connections must be insulated from moisture and the like. This necessitates the use of elastic boots.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a sealed proximity switch assembly which obviates the need for special protection or isolation against moisture; which utilizes a sealed housing; which incorporates a minimum number of parts and therefore is simpler to manufacture and is less likely to malfunction; and which is automatically adjustable for tolerances.
In accordance with the invention, the sealed proximity switch assembly comprises a housing of non-magnetic material contacts mounted in said housing, a movable member of electrically conductive material mounted within said housing for movement toward and away from engagement with said contacts, a spring yieldingly urging the contact member into engagement, with the contacts, a magnet within said housing and connected to the contact member such that when a portion of a movable member is in proximity with said housing, the magnet is attracted toward the portion moving the contact member out of engagement with the contacts. Means are provided for automatic adjustment when the switch assembly is first positioned in the vehicle.